


Wooloos Know

by sunflowerkgk



Series: Wooloo's Know [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Innocent Milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Wooloo's Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611055
Kudos: 29





	Wooloos Know

You bent down to pet the wooloos, smiling as they made noises at you. You finished feeding them before picking up your basket and headed back to your house. You lived on the outskirts of Turrfield, moving there after you came of age. You had bought the worst shack imaginable, and fixed it up yourself. You had originally come from Spikemuth, and you still looked like you were from there. You had pale skin with pitch black hair and violet eyes. Piers had once made a comment about how beautiful you were, how any guy would be lucky to have you, but he knew you had one guy you liked more than others.

Milo. You had had a crush on his sense he came to visit Piers years ago. You were hanging out with Marie when he came to visit and she knew that look on your face instantly. She had teased you about it for years before you had finally moved away. She and Piers still visited her in the country now and then, but they understood why she left. Her father wasn't the best in the world, and she needed to get away from it all. 

So she bought her shack, fixed it up and somehow managed to get a heard of wooloos in the process. As she put her basket on her porch she noticed a figure approaching from the fields. You recognized that figure anywhere and you smiled. It was Milo.

He walked up to the porch where you were standing and smiled sweetly at you.

"Hi there y/n."

"Hello Milo, what brings you out to my place?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Piers wanted me to check up on you, and I hadn't seen you in town lately, wanted to see if you were doing alright."

You smiled gently, Milo was always so nice. "Thank you for worrying, I am doing alright. My heard has been needing my full attention."

Milo smiled over to the wooloos who were watching him closely. "They can be like that. Oh! I brought you there."

You blushed as Milo brought out a large bouquet of flowers. You gently took them from him, smelling them. "Thank you so much Milo, they are wonderful."

"Would you uh... would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

You were shocked by his question but nodded. he smiled one of his famous smiles, playing with his green ascot in embarrassment. 

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up tomorrow."

You watched as he practically skipped away. You were shocked but the butterflies of happiness were started to outweigh the shock. You looked over at your wooloos, who were all smiling.

"Oh be quiet you lot."


End file.
